


Dragon Ashes

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Inktober Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU: Dragons, DO NOT COPY MY STORIES TO ANOTHER SITE, M/M, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: This story is part of my Inktober Prompts 2019 story. The prompts were originally days 12 & 13 (Dragon and Ash). I put them together here for easier access. Enjoy!!Each year, eligible hopefuls gather in the town of Avon to compete for the honor of becoming a dragon rider. This is the story of how the mighty dragon known as Dean chose his rider.





	Dragon Ashes

** _ Dragon Ashes _ **

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

The mighty golden and green beast sits upon his mountain of rocks---bored out of his mind. How do they expect any of those stupid, stuck up naves to be worthy to ride his back?? Seriously---with his lineage! Alas, it seems all the elders expect him to choose from amongst the yearly batch of royal brats. NONE of those over privileged idiots will ever get within ten feet of him. They only care about the prestige that comes with him choosing one of them. He's seen it before---dragons that are neglected by their riders once the shine has worn off the 'new toy' aka dragon. He hates it when a fellow dragon settles instead of waiting to find the perfect rider for them.

Dean refuses to allow that to happen to him; so each year he sits here because he must but it doesn't mean he _has to pick_ a rider.

He sees his parents approaching and inwardly sighs. He knows what's coming his way. Dean watches as his mother gracefully lands nearby and assists his father as he dismounts. Within moments his mother shifts to her human form. It would be rude to remain within his scales when his mother has shifted---so before she gives him that look (you know the one); he also changes.

As a human, Dean has been told he is extremely handsome at nearly six foot two inches, with spiky reddish, blond hair and sparkling green eyes.

The now human man can't help but desire what his parents have---a true bond or soul mate. Mary has often told her sons (his younger brother Adam found his mate nearly a decade ago) how she knew John was meant to be hers. It's that kind of love that he wants to find. So he sits here each year waiting for his soul mate to arrive.

A loud commotion distracts Dean from his thoughts as he turns to focus on what caused it. _Lucifer Morningstar_\---he should have known. The young princeling is a major thorn in his scales. Dean starts to turn away in disgust when he spots the center of attention of Lucifer's anger. A teenage boy---all coltishly long limbs and shaggy golden, chestnut haired-- is desperately trying to pick up what appears to be his meager belongings but the angry, privileged Morningstar is taunting the youngster. He's screaming at the teen about watching where he's going and if he knows who he has injured just before he starts beating the youth. The man child just happens to look in the dragon's direction and his multifaceted, terrified teal, golden, green eyes send a quiet appeal for help. The dragon can no longer ignore the situation.

The boy is beautiful. Dean feels it the moment the teen looks at him----MATE. This is his rider, his one, his soul/true bond. Before he is consciously aware of it, Dean shifts back to his true form. The dragon steps between his chosen rider and his vicious attacker. The crowd goes quiet as the mighty golden, green dragon takes up a protective stance (full height--wings spread) in front of the boy.

"M-I-N-E!!!!!" he roars.

He's finally chosen his rider and the boy doesn't appear to be a royal brat either. Dean flashes his razor sharp teeth as he waits to see what Lucifer will decide. 

Lucifer refuses to back off and attempts to hit the terrified boy again. The royal prince is determined to punish the boy for accidentally bumping into him. The bully is determined to prove to everyone that he truly is the Devil of Denver as he continues his attack; only this time his focus is on the dragon before him.

Nobody in their right mind knowingly harms a claimed rider/mate of a dragon. It never ends well for the aggressor. Hence was the case this time. Dragons aren't known for given more then one warning. The dragon has no patience to play with his enemy right now before literally; lighting a fire under his ass!!

So Dean did what comes naturally to dragons and toasted the arrogant princeling into ash before turning to look at his mate. The smell of roasted meat fills the air as Lucifer's body smolders away to nothing. The former devil is now ashes in Avon!!

When he turned to find where his mate was; he discovered the boy being comforted by his mother and guarded by his father. Dean lowers his head to check his mate for injuries. As he leans in to inhale his rider's scent, the boy steps forward and wraps his arms around the dragon's neck.

"Thank you........you saved me." the teen's soft voice floats up to the dragon.

"Of course, that bastard should have been toasted years ago. I will always protect you Sammy."

Dean can feel his Sammy tense up for a moment before he hears, "H-h-how'd you k-k-know my name?"

Dean sees the smiles that dance across both of his parents faces. They understand what Sammy has yet to figure out. "Simple, because you're mine and I've been waiting for you. Dragons' always know who their soul mates are once they look them in the eye. I knew you as soon as you asked me for help."

Sammy's squeezes the dragon's neck a little tighter "Yours.......Dean, I'll always be yours!" and that's when Dean realized that Sammy felt it too. He knew who he was without being told---because his soul already recognize it's other half.

The end.

Note: Dean is an near immortal (its almost impossible to kill a dragon but it occasionally happens) shifter. His natural form is a dragon but he can shift to a human because he has a human parent. Some dragons are unable to shift forms.

Sam is a human teenager who lives in a nearby village. He was at the annual dragon riders festival for the first time when this story takes place.

By mating with a dragon or by becoming a rider; the human shares their dragon's immortality. If one of the pair dies; the other follows soon after.

Sam and Dean are unrelated.


End file.
